Results of a crash
by Mistress Black Fang
Summary: Results of a crash.What had she gotten herself into,mixing with a vampire prince of all people,Sasuke was now supposed to be her boyfriendfiance.Because of that she was sentenced to 23 days of hell.Will feelings arise? Read&Review first fanfic! SAKxSAS


Mistress Black Fang

PRESENTS: Results of a crash

FULL SUM:

Results of a crash.What had she gotten herself into,mixing with a vampire prince of all people,Sasuke was now supposed to be her boyfriend/fiance.Because of that she was sentenced to 23 days of hell.The ultimate experience?

Chapter one. - Day 0

Sakura rounded a block towards Avalon Heights highschool.The start of a new school year.

Sasuke he bolted every so calmly through the media at 200km/ph: reason he had to get to school his new school. Avalon Heights highschool.The media raced behind him maniacly brandishing their so called microphones which were actually weapons in disguise.A black limousine pulled up behind him.'OH JUST LOVELY'he thought , maniac supposed to be girlfriend of his brother Diara had hitched a ride in his limousine.The slut queen.Herself.

He had to convince his brother every single day to keep her away from him.The preppy girl never gave up.So he ran and ran away and away until her rounded the last corner to his school.

Sasuke ran around the block near a his highschool to avoid the media.

With a loud thud he had landed on the road only to have some highschool girl faint and fall on him.Oh life was just too good for Sasuke Uchiha just the best.

He could hear loudspeakers and microphones being sported on a media van.He tried to stand up but boy was she heavy."GREAT some whale of a girl decides to faint on me when a mass crowd of crazy media reporters are coming towards me"Sasuke got up and dusted himself off.

"hmm she wasnt that bad looking and well lets see he would make the next twelve days of her life an absolute disaster."he said quietly to himself.

He would let the media on.He would kiss her and wake her up.Let them believe she was his girlfriend so he could get on with his torture.

"Come come media this Sasuke is expecting you"

he lent of just as the media came like a group of hungry pirahanas and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Sasuke Uchiha is it true that you are next in line to inherit the Uchiha enterprise?"a reporter of cnn9 asked

"yes"sasuke said bleakly

"who is that you were kissing earlier"asked a reporter from one of his fangirl magazines

"my new girlfriend and to-be fiance"Sasuke said putting on a show, as he secretly pinched Sakura back to life

"oww what was that for"sakura said as she opened her eyes only to see a blinking of camera lights and the noise of stupid reporters

"miss miss tell us how it is like to be sesshomaru tashio's fiance, We at would just love to know as so will another few million girls"a reporter squealed from excitement

"EEEEKKKKKKKKKKK"sakura turned around to face Sasuke Uchiha face to face so close their noses were touching(yet again the clueless media decided to go in for the kill).

"KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER COME ON GIVE US A BIT TO WRITE ABOUT"the crowd of reporters crowed

Sakura couldnt believe it she Sakura was facing her major crush she was a huge fangirl of him.OMG. She did not want to faint.She was about to get kissed by Sasuke right now.

JUST A LITTLE BIT LONGER.

Sasuke smirked a evil smirk and kissed her.She fainted.

He ran down the street towards his house and dumped her there deciding he wouldnt attend his first day of school.And neither would she.

Whoever she was she would be happy.

The media had had enough of this as they watched him disappear off in the direction of his home.

He knocked on his house door to find noone there so he opened the door a crack and peered inside.Noone was at home.'strange' he thought as he carried kagome up the stairs into his room and dumped her there while he looked through the contents of her bag for a wallet or anything that could identify her.

Sasuke throughly serached her bag which meant tipped the bag sideways and searched the floor if anything had fallen out and scattered off in some direction.

he found her wallet it was nestled between 2 thick books

'Sakura Haruno senior''shes in the same year as me this is going to be fun'

Sakura stirred

'huh where am i'Sakura said as she woke from her stupor

"omg omg omg omg"said Sakura hopping out of bed and jumping up and down staring at Sasuke

he stared back

'omg he returned my stare'Sakura thought happily to herself

(a/n: fangirls these days)

'he's even hotter in real life than on the magazines'

"Sakura Haruno i presume?"Sasuke said keeping a straight voice his conscience and pride begging him not to laugh

Sakura wiggled her eyebrows and pinched herself it wasnt a dream.Sasuke Uchiha.She couldnt bring herself to look into his eyes.

She started crying.Someone was playing a cruel trick on her and she knew it.

"im being kidnapped"Sakura screamed.Startled emarld eyes horrified

Sasuke clamped his hand over her mouth

"1. you are not being kidnapped

2. this was all your fault

3.you are now my fiance/girlfriend

4.its time for me to have a little fun..."Sasuke said

Sakura fainted at the last comment..."a little fun?"

"that girl is stubborn and stupid."Sasuke said as he flicked through her english study books"she spelt thirteen wrong she put firten"

"amanda come up here,and bring a change of small sized female clothing"sesshomaru requested on his intercom.As he eyed her gym uniform that stuck out of her backpack.

"right away sir"she said swiftly closing the recieptor for the intercom

As she climbed the stairway holding the clothes in one hand.she wondered what her young master was up to now,it wasnt very long ago when he brought someone up to his room so dicreetly.

She hadnt even noticed him come back.But then again he was a creature of unknown horrors.

shifting through the rest of the contents that the girls backpack held.He found a black ipod video with the name Sakura Haruno engraved on it.He turned it on to find it was playing a piece of music that he hadnt yet heard of it.Though it was very strange and seemed to be in english.

He shut it off finding it not to his tastes.But then he decided he might as well have a look at the pictures most ipod owners stored on their ipods.

He found numerous pictures of him the more he looked the more his eyes became transfixed to the screen in amazement and horror.Reaching the end of the ablum the final picture stated "i live for you only..Sasuke Uchiha"

a slight and very faint knock could be heard from just oustide his door.

"come in"he said in his cool voice

Amanda found it a very strange sight.A young girl around the same age as Sasuke lay on his bed peacefully with her possesions spilled alongside her.

"amanda would you care to give her a change of clothes"Sasuke said looking at the pile of clothing the maid clutched.A deep blue dress that seemed to flutter and flitter even though there was no wind.

sesshomaru stared out of his window with his back facing amanda that was currently changing Sakuras clothing.He faced the street that his home was located on Lucifers Lane.

When he had checked the girls school id and bus pass it showed that she lived on Dei avenue.

So cliche.Lucifer being "the devil" lucifer being a fallen angel and Dei literally meaning god.

1.618 the perfect number.PHI.Divine porportions.Sasuke wasnt that intrigued at all when he had been informed about this "divine" porpotion.He felt it was just a number that had coincidentally invovled with many such things.

She reminded him of so many annoying things in his life.

"sir i shall be leaving you"amanda said slowly closing the door behind her.

She had left Sakura's clothing in a neat stack on the chair that was placed in front of Sasuke's beside table.

Sasuke turned around slowly to the girl that was sleeping peacefully on his bed.He was tempted to pour the jug of water the stood on his beside table all over her face but instead he pinched her.

Sakura awoke to a rude the spot that Sasuke pinched she shouted."whats wrong with you cant a girl sleep"Sasuke picked her up shook her.

She placed her on the floor.And turned her to face the length of mirror that reached the ceiling.

He hugged her from behind.

"MINE."the single word he issued from his mouth

Sakura's words faltered.

With just one word.

Sakura stared into the mirror and saw a castle of glass.Avalons castle of glass.She could feel Sasuke's breath on the back to her neck.

Sakura sighed

"Haruno"Sasuke's sharp tone cut through the atmosphere like a knife through butter.

"you're not too bad but for the next 23 days you are my slave.Or to the media my fiance."Sasuke said smoothly admiring his reflection in the mirror.

Sakuras face lit up

"which part of my words did you not understand!"Sasuke said icily baring his fangs

"Sasuke Uchiha i never thought the rumors about you being a vampire were true but there is proof today."Sakura said excitedly

"Vampire prince."Sasuke corrected her slipping a ring on Sakura's ring finger

"an engagement ring?"Sakura asked fingering the white gold band ring that was a perfect fit.

"precisely,my girlfriend" Sasuke said smirking

"omg omg the fangirls will kill me"Sakura screamed

"they wont"Sasuke saide

"because you'll be there?"Sakura said happily

"no,ill have my bodyguards follow you" he added in a baritone voice

Sakura gulped

"bodyguards?"

Results of a crash.What had she gotten herself into,mixing with a vampire prince of all people,Sasuke was supposed to be her boyfriend/fiance.

* * *

love is unpredictable. 

**by: Mistress Black Fang**


End file.
